Life After the War
by Roseabell16
Summary: What happened after Harry won the war. Will the gang go back to school?


Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Chapter 1-Harry and Ginny

Ginny Pov.

I did not know what was happening. First there is a battle with many people dying including Fred, then the next thing I know I see Harry dead I turn around again and he is alive. Next thing I know Voldemort is gone and the ministry is trying to round up the death eaters. I was in a daze. The only thing that I knew was that I needed to find Harry and make sure he was truly ok and that was the only thing that mattered to me. I figured that at this time of night that he would be asleep and the best place to look for him would be in his dormitory. As I walked up to the common room I looked at all the damage that had been done to the school. It would be a while before the school could open again but thankfully they had all summer. I walked up to the fat lady and she looked at me.

"The headmistress has said that no one is allowed in." She informed me.

I was crushed. If Harry was in there then I could not get to him. I tried to think of another way in but then I thought that if no one was to be allowed in then maybe Harry was somewhere else. I decided to just ask the Fat Lady.

"Is Harry Potter in there?"

"Yes that is why no one is allowed in." She gave me this "duh" sort of look, like I should have known that.

Well that was that, I was not sure what I was going to do now. I could feel the tears coming on again and the Fat Lady looked at me with a sad smile.

"But if you don't tell then I will not." As she said this the door opened. I thanked her and ran in. As I started to walk up the stairs to the boys dorms I had a bad thought. Harry shared the dorm with other people including my brother and he could be in there. That would not be good. I stopped and listened closely and instead of hearing Ron's loud snores coming from the boys dorms I heard it coming from the girls. I had no idea why he would be in there or how he could have even got up the stairs since boys were not allowed up but since it wasn't in my plans, I decided I would ask him later. I went into the dorm and Harry was fast asleep in his bed. I pulled the sheets off Ron's bed, curled up next to Harry and went to sleep.

Harry Pov.

I could sense, even in my sleep that someone was near. A year on the run will make your senses sharper than you could believe. I sat up, put my glasses on and grabbed my wand. As I looked around to find the source of the disturbance I could hear the faint sound of breathing but I could not see anyone. I looked down and saw a halo of long red hair on a pillow on the floor. It was Ginny and she was fast asleep.

"Ginny." She did not move.

"Ginny." I got off the bed and started shaking her.

"What" She looked around for danger and grabbed her wand that was on the floor next to her.

"Gin it's just me." She looked up at me and comprehension came to her.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" I asked her. Her face went the Weasley family red and looked at the floor.

"Well I… I wanted to see you." She was speaking so softly I could barely hear her.

"You came to see me?" Why would she do that?

"Yea I wanted to make sure that you were ok." I could see tears flowing down her tear stained cheeks.

"Ginny it's ok what's wrong?" I sat down next to her on the floor.

"I thought I lost you…" She stopped like she realized what she was saying and that she had given too much away.

Even thought I had broken up with her, for her own good I might add, I still loved her. And judging by her reaction I think that she felt the same. I decided that I was going to make this right the way that it should be. I did not deserve her, she was an angel. But I was going to do my best starting now.

"Ginny sweetheart come here." I looked around the room and thankfully no one was in the room. I picked her up sat down on my bed and placed her in my lap.

"Are you listening to me?"

She nodded.

"I need to say something and I would appreciate it if you would listen to me before you say anything. When I broke up with you last summer it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Not having you with me all this past year has been pure agony. I used to get this map out and watch you in your dorm on lonely nights just thinking of you." I stopped and took a deep breath. "It was the thought of you that kept me going this past year. Every time I thought I could not go any farther I thought of you and I knew I had to keep going, if for nothing more than to make the world safe for you." I looked in to her brown eyes and wiped away the tears falling down her face. "What I am trying to say is that I love you and without you I have nothing. Ginny I am so sorry about having to break up with you and I know I don't deserve you but will you be my girlfriend again?"

Her face looked like it was Christmas. "Y…YES HARRY I LOVE YOU TOO"

I pulled her to me to give her the most passionate kiss I could. Showing her how much I loved her and cared for her. After what felt like years we came up for air. I knew I did not want to let her go.

"Ginny I know this may sound odd but will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes that is why I was here, I did not want to be alone, and I knew that I wanted to be with you."

I kissed her on the head again and pulled her into my arms as I pulled the covers over us. And with the girl that I loved, more than my own life, in my arms I fell in to a good night's sleep.

Several Hours Later…

I woke up feeling better than I expected. When I went to go stretch I realized that there was someone else in the bed. I looked over to see Ginny and last night came back to me. I smiled and reached over to get my watch off of my night stand to check the time. It was eleven in the morning. It was a wonder that no one had come up to wake us up or worst seen Ginny and I in the same bed and freaked. I wondered if anyone had seen us and decided that I needed to wake Ginny up before we gave them more time to come and check on me to see us together.

"Ginny sweetheart" I gently shook her shoulder. She mumbled something that I did not catch. "Come on Gin, as much as I would prefer to never leave this bed, we, especially you, need to get up." She started to stir this time.

"Harry? What time is it?"

"It's just after eleven in the morning but regardless we need to get up and you need to get to your dorm before someone finds you here and your brothers come to kill me for it."

"Right, I can see the headlines now "Hero Harry Potter killed the day after he defeats He who must not be named by girlfriend's brothers!" She started to laugh.

"I'm serious Ginny, they would probably kill me." She stopped and looked at me.

"Don't worry if they try to come after you I will protect you. So do you have any idea how I'm going to get out of this room without someone seeing me?"

Opps I had not thought of the fact that someone would probably be in the common room.

"Um …no"

"Great!" We sat for a few trying to come up with an idea."I have an idea Harry, do you think Kreacher can apparate me back to my room?"

"It's worth a try Gin." Ginny was so smart I don't know why I did not think of that beforehand "Hey Kreacher?" A few seconds later Kreacher, the house elf appeared.

"Master called?"

"Yes can you take Ginny side along apparition with you, and take her to your room?"

"Sorry master Kreacher cannot do that." Great there went that plan. "But if there is a problem with Miss Ginny being here Kreacher has an idea if master wants to hear it?"

"Yes Kreacher and you don't have to call me Master just Harry will do."

"No Master is master, master but I can pretend that I was bringing Master his breakfast and that Miss Ginny was coming with him, if that pleases you Master?"

"Yes Kreacher that is a great idea, can you get a tray from the kitchen?"

"Yes I will be right back." With the house elf gone I looked over at Ginny, I had something that I wanted to say to her but I was not sure how she would take it.

"Ginny I just wanted to tell you that what I said last night, I really meant it."

"I know Harry."

"And I think that right now is not the best time to tell everyone that we are back together." I was a little nervous telling her that. How many guys told a girl that they loved them but then said that they did not want to tell anyone about them?

"I agree Harry. They all have enough to deal with. I think that we should tell them after the funerals." Wow I did not expect that.

"Yes that would probably be best." I was so relieved. It was not that I did not want to yell at the top of my lungs that I was in LOVE with Ginny, but with all the sadness around us I did not think that this was the right time. Just then Kreacher popped back into the room with a tray to take Ginny back to her room.

"Thank you Kreacher." I said to him.

"No problem Master." I walked over to Ginny.

"And I will see you downstairs ok?" I leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Ok see you downstairs Harry." She walked over to Kreacher and they walked out of the room.

A/N Sorry it took so long. My beta is taking finals. I tried to post it with the mistakes but the first two reviews I got were not very nice. And for the record I did use spell check my computer missed it sorry.


End file.
